Nothing Compares to You
by sephiroth3343
Summary: Rydia and Edge's relationship has gotten rocky after the great battle for the crystals. Will their relationship get stronger? Or will it all be a distant memory?


_Nothing compares to you:_

_I didn't expect this story to be this long! I was undecided whether or not I wanted to post it all oat one or to break it up into chapters, so I decided to post it all at once. Anyhoo this is just a love story between Edge and Rydia along with our other FFIV faves! Enjoy!_

…

It was a year after the crystal war was over and peace was restored back. As a treat to the warriors who helped out in the fall of Zeromus, the Epopts sisters had arranged a special feast for them in honour of their valiant efforts.

"It sure does feel great to be back" said Edward as they approached the castle.

"Edward you are so lucky" said Edge.

"And why is that?"

"Because if I were in your shoes, I never would have left this place!"

Edward blushed, "you do remember that I was injured right? It's not like I had a chose to leave"

"Still though, this place is like every man's fantasy! Not only is there women everywhere, but they're all hot! And not to mention what they wear! Or should I say what they don't wear!" Edge exclaimed.

"Okay we get it! Can we change the subject please?" spoke up Rydia, who for some reason was getting more ticked off than ever by Edge's remarks.

"Oh!" said Edge as he turned around to face her. "Is someone getting jealous?"

Rydia felt heat rush to her cheeks, "no!" she exclaimed back to him. "I just think you should keeo your opinions to yourself"

"Don't worry babe, you know you're the only one for me" Edge smiled at her as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "What say you Cecil, back me up?"

"I'm sorry Edge but you're on your own with this one" Cecil chuckled back at him.

"Come on! I bet it was a different story in your single days" Edge winked at the paladin,

Cecil blushed and directed his gaze at the ground to avoid the eyes of his wife.

"Darling it's okay, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" said Rosa stroking Cecil's arm.

Before Edge or Cecil could reply back, a Troian guardsmaid approached the group, "welcome all! Let me direct you to the Epopts".

"Thank you" replied Cecil.

As Rydia followed along, she couldn't help but scrunch her face at the uniform she was wearing, _how can they just walk around in their undergarments like that? _She then looked at Edge who was gawking at the guardsmaid's exposed butt cheeks. _What a creep! _She thought to herself.

As the six of them approached the main hall they were greeted with the eight Epopts.

"Welcome! Welcome!" one of them cried. "I hope your travels were well!"

"Yes, there were indeed" replied Cecil.

"It is truly a pleasure to see you all again. How are you Edward?" spoke another.

"I am doing well, Damcyan is in its final stages of her rebuild" Edward replied back.

"My, Lady Rosa, look at how big you've grown!"

Rosa smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, "getting bigger and bigger everyday" she said as she smiled at her husband.

"We have also heard that Sir Yang is now a father"

"Yes, his wife bore him a baby girl, that is why he was unable to make it" replied Edward.

"I'm sure Baron is going to be blessed with a wonderful young prince or princess. We are all very glad that you decided to come"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything" replied Cecil.

"Now, the feast won't begin until a couple of hours, so feel free to roam about the castle. One of the guardsmaid's will lead you all to your rooms if you would like to freshen up"

"Thank you very much" said Rosa as they left the room.

Once they were settled into their rooms, Cecil and Edward left to talk with the Epopts some more, while Rosa and Rydia stayed behind.

"Any idea where Edge went?" asked Rosa as she sat on Rydia's bed.

"No idea, probably going to stare at some more butts" replied Rydia as she rolled her eyes.

Rosa started to laugh at her response.

"I just don't get why he's such a creep. Like what was up with that conversation a couple of minutes ago?"

"You know how Edge can be"

"I know, but it would be nice for him to be considerate about other people's feelings once in a while"

Rosa raised an eyebrow at the comment just made by the summoner with interest, "that's quite a statement Rydia. Is there something more to this than you're sharing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well clearly this isn't the first time Edge has made a _remark _about his infatuation with women. We all know he's a ladies man and his comments haven't bothered you this much before"

Rydia stared at her boots as her cheeks turned pink. Rosa didn't need to hear a response from her, Rydia's expression told the whole story.

"Well what do you know" said Rosa teasingly. "Could it be that our dear Rydia has feelings for the ninja king?"

"Stop it" Rydia replied playfully hitting Rosa on the arm. "It's not like I planned for this to happen"

"Of course, no one ever plans to like someone, it's just a natural thing that happens"

Rydia turned to face Rosa with a serious spark in her eyes, "I just don't know what to do"

Rosa sensed the tone in Rydia's voice, even though Rydia looked so much older, Rosa always forgot that she is in fact still young and that these sorts of feelings might be twice as hard to decipher than someone who hasn't shifted through age.

"But it's been a year since you've seen him, how long have these feelings been around?"

Rydia shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know, probably since he helped rebuild the village"

"He helped rebuild Mist?", a tone of shock in Rosa's voice.

Rydia nodded and chuckled at Rosa's response, "yeah I wasn't expecting it either, but we had lost everything and it wasn't like it was a kingdom that had mountains of money that we could have relied on. So Edge sold some of Eblan's treasures to help fund for the restoration"

"Wow, that was so generous of him"

"Yeah, it wasn't as if I had asked him for money, he did this completely on his own. I thought it was a very kind thing for him to do, after all it is Edge" Rydia said with a laugh, "then after the village was restored he stayed around for a couple of weeks, I think he sensed my change in attitude toward him. I didn't really know how to act or what to say around him while he was there, every time our eyes would meet, I could feel butterflies in my stomach go crazy, whenever he would accidently or sometimes purposely brush his hand against mine, my body would stiffen at the touch", Rydia let out a deep sigh as she fell back onto the bed, "before when he would do all those things, it didn't p phase me at all, but now all of a sudden…"

"Well how did you feel when he left?" asked Rosa.

Rydia paused for a moment before she answered her question, "I kinda told him to leave…"

"What?"

Rydia sat up, "I was just so confused with everything, so I picked a fight with him over nothing and told him to leave"

Rosa saw Rydia's eyes go glossy as she kept her head down, "Oh Rydia". The mage scooted over towards the younger woman and gave her a tight hug.

"I just thought that if we had a fight then he would stop talking to me, and then if he stopped talking to me, he would eventually forget about me and then I could forget about him"

Rosa pulled away from the embrace, but kept her hands on Rydia's shoulders with a smile she said, "Rydia this is Edge we're talking about, you know he'll do anything for you"

…

Once Cecil and Edward had finished discussing politics and business proposals with the Epopts they left to go back to their rooms while they were intercepted by Edge.

"Finally! I'm so glad I found you!" said Edge looking rather flustered and out of breath.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Cecil.

"I was out in the town, you know enjoying the _scenery" _he said with a mischievous grin, "You know how I like-"

"We get it!" said Edward, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Well anyway, I heard that the six dancers of Troia are in town!" he said in utter excitement.

"Who?" asked Cecil.

"Oh come on! Are you telling me that you don't know the six dancers of Troia?!"

Cecil shook his head as he looked at Edward.

"I've heard about them before, they are quite the dance act. Because of all the men that would travel to Troia to see them, they became so rich that they took their show on the road" said Edward.

Edge nodded his head at Edward's words, "yeah and now they're finally back in Troia after five years! We have to go see them!"

Edward blushed and stared at the ground, "I don't think so"

"Come on! It'll be fun! Stop being so regal all the time! Us kings deserve to have a little fun!" said Edge trying to persuade his two friends.

"Come on Cecil, do it for old time's sake"

Cecil looked at the man baffled, "Old time's sake?!"

"You know, from your single days!"

Cecil blushed, "I'm sorry but I think I would much rather spend some time with my wife". Cecil was about to walk off when Edge grabbed his hand.

"Please! It's my birthday!"

"Your birthday isn't until November" said Edward calmly.

Edge sighed, "okay fine, I give up"

Cecil turned to Edward with a knowing look, "Edge we'll go with you"

Edge's eyes widened, "really?"

"This clearly means so much to you, oddly enough"

"Oh thank you Cecil!"

"Um, should we tell the girls where we are going?" asked Edward.

"No, they'll be fine without us for a couple of hours, come on let's go!" replied Edge dragging Cecil and Edward's hands with him.

…

"Hey did the guys say that they were going to be going anywhere once they were finished talking to the Epopts?" asked Rydia as she took by the window.

"No, Cecil didn't mention anything" replied Rosa, "why do you ask?"

"Because I'm watching them head into town" said Rydia pointing out the window.

"What?" said Rosa as she walked over to the window, "that's unlike Cecil to not tell me where he's going"

Rydia shook her head, "that bastard"

"Rydia?"

"Edge is probably taking them along so he won't look like an even bigger creep gaping at all the women. Let's go follow them"

"Rydia are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rosa concerned.

There was a glimmer of anger, jealousy and sadness all mixed in Rydia's eyes, "yeah".

…

The three men had finally made it to the Troia Pub where the dancers were going to be performing. As they tried to make their way in, their path was blocked due to the massive crowd of men that also wanted to see the performance.

"Damn it!" muttered Edge. "I knew I should have come here earlier"

Cecil and Edward glanced at each other, shaking their heads at Edge's frustration.

Edge tried to push his way through the crowd, "do you mind? Please step aside. For Odin's sake I am a king!". He would mutter every now and then to get closer to the girls.

A man in the crowd turned around as he was pushed to the side by Edge, he gasped as he saw the three men but then turned his attention to Cecil and Edward. "By Bahamut!" he exclaimed. "Everyone look, King Cecil of Baron and King Edward of Damcyan are here!"

Cecil and Edward froze as there was a hushed silence as everyone is the room turned to face the,.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Edge feeling completely invisible.

"Hello good people" said Cecil trying to ease the tension.

"Dear Kings, what brings you here?" said another man in the room, in a more hushed voice he said, "come to check out the dancers?"

Cecil could feel Edward tense up, he knew that this was far too awkward for him, and Cecil argeed, he was a happily married man with a child on the way, he was not interested in anyone else besides Rosa, "well actually you see, it's our dear friend and _fellow king_, Edge's birthday today, so this is his treat", Cecil responded with a high emphasis on fellow king, to stop Edge from causing an even bigger scene.

The men then turned their attention to Edge who had his hands on his hips with an angry look on his face. "Yes, it is I, the ninja king of Eblan, Edge!" he said with passion in his voice that was unnoticed by everyone else.

"Well good to see you too, ninja" piped up a voice in laughter.

Edge opened his mouth in shock, "I am a king! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Oh those certain like fighting words!" mumbled Edward in Cecil's ear.

Cecil nodded and rushed to his friend, "Edge stop causing such a scene"

Edge looked even more frustrated at Cecil's lack of friendly back up, "did you not hear how rude he was to me?"

Cecil sighed, "Yes, I heard what he said, but if you cause a scene you're going to get kicked out. Do you want that to happen?"

Edge paused for a moment, realisation sinking in, "you're right. After all it is my _birthday_"

Cecil rolled his eyes, "whatever". Cecil along with the other two made their way through the corwd when they were spotted by the pub's barman.

"My lieges, it is our humble honour to have you all come visit" the older man said as he bowed his head to them.

"We are glad to be here" said Cecil is response.

"Please allow me to make your day even better, I heard it was your birthday King Edge"

Without hesitating, Edge responded, "why yes, yes it is"

"Well follow me to the upper floor, from there you will get a private room and a great view of the show" he said with a wink.

"Lead the way!" exclaimed Edge.

…

Rydia was stoping her feet on the ground as she walked with an angry expression never leaving her face.

"Rydia can you slow down for moment" said Rosa trying to keep up. "Woman with a child inside her" she laughed pointing to her stomach.

Rydia turned around and walked towards her, "I'm sorry Rosa"

"It's okay, but I'm still not so sure about what you're trying to do"

Rydia sighed, in fact she really didn't have a plan at all. After all, it was her who picked a fight with him, she was the one that wanted him to forget about her. But then she realised Rosa was right, Edge wouldn't really forget about her, right? And then she realised the more she tried to push him away, the more she really wanted him to be right there next to her. "Rosa, what would you have done if you were in my position?"

Rosa chuckled, "well Cecil would never be like Edge"

"For arguments sake, what would you do if you were in my position?"

Rosa paused as she thought of an answer, she then gazed at Rydia with wide eyes as if she just telepathically told her the answer, "you, you love him?", Rosa waited for Rydia to reply but only watched as her lips started to quiver and then she nodded slowly. Rosa wrapped her arms around her as she soothed her cries.

…

"Wow, this is a pretty great view" said Edward as he took a seat in the private room of the pub.

"No kidding" replied Edge who took the seat in the middle.

"My lieges, is there anything you would like to drink?" said the barman. Cecil and Edward shook their heads, "and what about our dear birthday boy? You know what, on second thought, let the drinks be on me!"

"Oh goodness, thank you sir, but I don't think-" Cecil was cut off by Edge.

"Cecil, stop being so goddamn humble" he whispered in the paladin's ear. "That will be great!" he said much louder.

"As you wish" the barman took another bow and then closed the door behind him.

From below a voice echoed out, "the show will begin in fifteen minutes"

Edge stretched out his arms and legs, "ahh! This is gonna be great!"

Cecil laughed at his friend, "so you're not going to give up this birthday charade are you?"

"Nope!" he responded cheerfully back.

"Edge may I ask you something" said Edward softly.

"Sure what's up?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but what happened to you and Rydia?"

Edge's cheerful expression slowly faded away, "what do you mean?"

"It's just…I thought you really liked her? No, didn't you say that she was always going to be the one for you?"

"What is your point?"

"If that's not true, then why are you wasting your time watching _these _girls?"

Edge kept silent.

Cecil was intrigued by Edward's comments, "Edge?"

Edge sighed, "I'm moving on"

Cecil and Edward were taken aback, "is this some sort of jest?" asked Cecil.

"No, Rydia wants me to move on, so I'm doing just that"

"Did something happen between you two?" asked Edward feeling guilty about bringing up the topic.

Edge told the two about what had transpired when he helped with the restoration of Mist. "…and then she picked a fight with me and told me to leave", the ninja slumped forward in his chair and placed his hands in his hair.

"I'm so sorry for bringing this up" said Edward.

"No, don't be, you didn't know" replied Edge. "I just don't get it, I know she has feelings for me, so why did she want to leave so bad? If anything, shouldn't she have wanted me to stay with her?"

Cecil put his arm on Edge's shoulder, "women can never make up their mind about anything, trust me"

"And for her to tell me to move on! She knows exactly how I feel about her! Hell, the whole world knows that I'm in love with her!"

"So you're willing to move on because she told you to?" asked Edward.

Edge's response what cut off when the barman returned with their drinks. Edge looked at the platter, there were three glasses of whiskey and a bottle of Troia's finest whisky. Edge grabbed the bottle and started to skull it down before Edward or Cecil could stop him, "I'm doing it because I love her. If this makes her happy, then so be it". Cecil and Edward looked at each other not knowing how to handle a drunk Edge, but then the crowd from down below started to cheer, the show was about to start.

Half an hour into the show, Edge had finished the first bottle of whiskey and started on his second, he refused to listen to Edward and Cecil telling him to stop. It was the only thing he knew how to kill the pain, as they watched the girls below, they saw one of them grab a microphone and started talking to the crowd.

"Is everyone having fun?" she said in a super cheerful voice. The men in the crowd all cheered and raised their hands in response. "That's great! It sure does feel good to be back home. Now it has come to my attention that there is not only a birthday boy in the pub, but he is also a regal birthday boy" the dancer pointed towards the balcony where the three men were sitting, "Happy birthday to King Edge of Eblan!" the men in the crowd started cheering and raising their hands again. "Now as a special treat for you, we have a little something special prepared for you. So please my liege, if you don't mind, please join me on stage".

Edge jolted up from his seat and in no time he was standing next to the dancer, Edward was amazed at how poised and sober he looked granted that he just consumed a bottle and a half of whiskey, the dancer circled around him, looking at him up and down, "well, well. Aren't you a hunk!" she exclaimed. "Oh ladies!" she cried out motioning for the other dancers to join the two on stage. As the other dancers came on stage, Edge watched at two of them came carrying a fancy looking chair. The main girl of the group who told Edge to come down, pushed Edge onto the chair and kissed him on the cheek, "happy birthday!" the music started playing and the girls began their item.

…

Rosa and Rydia had finally made it to the pub. They could see the large mass of men blocking all the entries and could barely talk to one another over the loud music and whistles and cheers from all those in attendance.

"How are we supposed to get in" said Rydia with worry as she stood on her tippy toes trying to see inside.

Rosa thought for a moment, also standing on her toes trying to get a view of what was happening inside, she then tapped on the shoulder of a burly man who was standing in front of her, "excuse me sir…" she had begun to say.

"My it's Lady Rosa!" he said as he bowed to her. "Come to give King Cecil a hiding for coming to see the show?" he said with a wink.

Rosa looked confused, "show? What show?"

"Didn't you hear? The Troia dancers are in town! His Highness came here along with King Edward and King Edge"

Rosa looked at Rydia who looked like she was about to throw up, _what better way to move on then to watch some sleazy dancers? I hate you Edge! _She muttered to herself.

"Is it okay with you if we cut through?" Rosa asked the man.

"Of course it's okay my dear ladies! Hey fella's move out of the way!" he called to the group of guys around him.

Some did as they told as they bowed to Rosa, while one man in particular was not as inclined to move as the others. "Pfff, unless they're dancers I ain't moving" he said in his gruffy voice.

Rosa and Rydia blushed deep red as they heard the man's comment towards them. The burly man grabbed the man by his collar and exclaimed, "how dare you talk to the Queen of Baron like that!" Rosa stepped in to stop the fight, Rydia was about to stop her, the last thing she needed was Rosa to be in harm of a stupid brawl.

"Please, there is no need to fight, we just want to get to my husband and the others" she said.

The man let go of his collar, he nodded to the upstairs room, His Highness is in there along with the others"

"Thank you!" Rosa replied as she grabbed Rydia's hand and walked towards the stairs. All of a sudden they could hear people in the crowd chanting Edge over and over. The two women glanced at each other and turned their attention the stage. Two of the dancers were sitting in his lap while they both started making out with him. Rosa had her hands clasped to her mouth unable to speak, she turned to Rydia who was just standing still with a dangerous spark in her eyes. Rosa wasn't sure if she was trying to summon an Eidolon on him or not. Without word or hesitation, Rydia marched forward and made her way towards the stage.

Edward noticed the green figure walking towards the stage and then nervously tapped Cecil's shoulder. "This doesn't bode well!"

Cecil turned his gaze as he saw Rydia grab the two females who were sitting in Edge's lap and stared at Edge.

The whole pub went silent and nobody dared to stop whatever was going on. Edge looked at Rydia in shock, "Rydia?" was all he could say. He saw the tears swelling in her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something and then she closed her mouth again, instead she gave him a hard slap across his face. There was a cry of "oooh!" from the crowd as everyone winced in empathy for him. "I hate you!" she screamed at him as she ran off.

"Rydia! Wait!" he yelled after her, but the summoner was too fast for even a ninja.

Cecil and Edward ran down the stairs to go fetch Edge and to get him out of there, the door flew open and Cecil nearly crashed into Rosa who was still standing there in shock.

"Rosa?!" Cecil exclaimed tightly holding onto her to break their fall, "what are you doing here?"

"Rydia wanted to come see Edge and then…" she said softly. "Anyway I should probably go find her, I'll see you guys later"

Cecil and Edward made their way on stage, the dancers had left but Edge was still standing there staring at the door to the pub. "Come on, it's time to go" said Cecil as he ushered Edge out of the pub. The three men walked in silence back to the Troia castle, they were almost at the gate when Edge spoke up, "I think I'm gonna take a walk" he said softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward who was concerned that Edge might fall into a ditch in his druken state.

Edge nodded, "yeah I'll be fine, I'll be back in a little bit" they watched as the ninja put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Rydia had her face buried in her pillow as she cried, Rosa was sitting at her bedside, running her hand through her hair to soothe the young lady. Cecil and Edward had appeared in the doorway, both of them looking sympathetic at the summoner. Rosa saw the two and then got up and left the room.

"How is she?" asked Edward.

"She's been crying ever since she got back" Rosa replied as she quietly closed Rydia's room door.

Cecil sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "what do we do now?"

Rosa stared at the door, "there's nothing left for us to do but wait"

…

A couple of hours had gone by and Epopts had informed the guests that the feat would be starting soon, Edward left to his room to get changed as did Rosa and Cecil.

"How are they going to face each other at dinner?" thought Rosa who was playing with the ends of her hair looking glum.

Cecil saw his wife's sad expression and kissed her cheek as he sat next to her, "It's Edge and Rydia, I know they have the strength to work this out"

"I hope so" replied Rosa as she wrapped her arms around Cecil. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before they heard a knock on their door.

"It's me" said Rydia from the other side.

Cecil stood up and opened the door, she was met with his knowing smile, "come in"

"Hey Rydia, how are you feeling?" asked Rosa.

Rydia shrugged and weakly said, "I don't think I can go to dinner tonight"

"We understand" said Rosa

"Do you think the Epopts will be mad at me?"

Cecil shook his head, "I'll just tell them that you're not feeling your best and that you wanted to sleep"

Rydia showed a weak smile as she hugged Cecil, "I appreciate it, thank you" and she retreated back to her room.

"I guess that makes it somewhat easier" thought Rosa.

"Come let's get going" said Cecil reaching for Rosa's hand.

…

As Cecil and Rosa met Edward on their way to the dining hall, they couldn't help but notice Edward's dull expression.

"Edward? Is something the matter?" asked Cecil.

Edward sighed, "I went to go check up on Edge and he isn't is his room"

"You mean he never came back?" asked Cecil.

Edward shook his head.

"What's going on?" asked Rosa.

"Edge didn't come back with us from the pub, he said that he wanted some time alone" said Edward. He then noticed someone else missing from the party, "where is Rydia?"

"She said she didn't feel like coming down, and to avoid Edge" said Cecil.

"Oh.."

"Come, let's not let this ruin our evening" said Cecil.

…

Rydia finally slowly opened her eyes, she didn't realise that she had cried to herself to sleep. Her room was dark and she knew she must've been sleeping for quite some time. She could hear music, laughter and chatter from the floor beneath her, she hated herself for letting something like love ruin her trip, she hated herself even more when that person was Edge. She sighed heavily and made her way to the bathroom, Rydia couldn't help but laugh as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, her face was pale and puffy from all the tears she shed and her eyes were the deepest red. She splashed some cold water on her face and decided to take a walk outside.

It was a beautiful evening, the stars were brightly shining and there was a warm summer breeze in the air. Rydia didn't really know where she was going, she came across a large tree by a nearby lake, as she made her way closer to her desired location she cursed under her breath as she tripped over a tree branch. As she regained her composure she heard shuffling nearby, Rydia stiffened as she saw a shadow of a figure approaching her, as the person came into view she gasped as she realised who it was. Rydia could feel her body go numb as tears were rising in her eyes, she quickly spun around and tried to run as fast as she could from him, but she felt him grab her hand preventing her escape.

"Rydia please…" Edge said softly. She still had her back towards him, "Rydia, please look at me". Still she had her back turned to him. Edge sighed, not letting go of her hand, "I had no idea you would react this way". Edge felt like hitting himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew it was such a stupid response and he knew she felt it to by the way her hand clenched in his.

"No idea how I would react huh?" Rydia spoke. There was a brief pause in the air before all hell broke loose, "you knew, you knew about my feelings for you! So why…"

Edge grunted, "you're the one who told me to move on, what else was I supposed to do?!" he exclaimed back, the hours of drinking and frustration evident in his voice.

"I wanted you to fight for me!" Rydia exclaimed back with all her might. "I needed to be sure that this wasn't a game. That I was just another conquest for you"

Edge's eyes never left Rydia's she spoke to him, "You see yourself as a conquest?" he asked her slightly baffled.

"Well aren't I?"

"Rydia, you have no idea how much I'm in love with you. You are not somebody I see as a conquest, you are much greater than that. Everything about you is greater than everything I have ever come to know, you have to know that nobody will ever compare to you, nothing compares to you", Edge grabbed both of her hands and held them in his, "I thought that if I moved on, you would be happy. I know how you feel about me, but if pushing me away was how you needed to deal with it, to deal with us, then I was willing to do that for you"

Rydia started crying again, "I'm so…sorry" she said as she buried her face into his chest. Edge wrapped his arms tightly around her slender figure and kissed the side of her head. After a moment, she pulled away, "I love you Edge, I'm…I'm in love with you".

Edge's eyes widened, from the day he met eyes on Rydia, he had been waiting for the day she would mutter those words to him, he knew that for her to mutter these words took a lot of courage. Edge wrapped his arms around her again, "How I've waited to hear that". Rydia laughed as Edge went back to his _Edgelike _remarks.

…

"Cecil? Cecil" said Rosa poking her husband awake.

"Hmm? What is it dear?" mumbled Cecil.

"Rydia is not in her room, and neither is Edge" said Rosa worried.

"Maybe they're with Edward" suggested Cecil sitting up.

"They're not because he's looking for them too"

"Cecil, I'm worried" said Rosa.

"I'm sure they're fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could kill him"

Cecil paused as he looked at the stern expression on his wife's face, "you're right" he responded getting out of bed.

Edward had returned from his search, "no sign of them in the castle, perhaps we should go outside and ask in town?"

"You're right, we'll have more luck" replied Rosa.

The three of them walked around town for a bit asking if they had seen the pair, with no such luck they were about to head back to the castle when Edward saw a fellow bard playing by the river. He, along with Rosa went to ask if he had any information, as Cecil waited for them to return he turned around and smiled to himself, "I found them!" he shouted. Edward and Rosa rushed over to Cecil who was still smiling, he nodded his head in their direction, they found Edge and Rydia sleeping under a tree, with their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank heavens" said Rosa in relief.

Cecil kissed the top of Rosa's head as he wrapped his arm around her, "I told you, it's Edge and Rydia, they'll manage to work it out"

"And they did" said Edward with a tear in his eye.


End file.
